Murder Mystery Night: The Lost Prison and the Missing Identity
by cardinalexorcist
Summary: Proof of concept I wrote up for my school's murder mystery night. Not the actual play, but more like an alternate reality of things to see how certain characters and ideas worked before we focused on the real thing.


How long had it been since Killua had felt like this? Back before he'd run away from home, all he'd known was work and training. If he wasn't doing either, he was stuck in that stuffy mansion with butlers who were too damn polite to actually have fun with him.

That all changed once he left, but somehow the lack of freedom felt nostalgic. The prison walls were solidly reinforced, creating a maze like environment that would make anyone feel trapped. This, accompanied by the restraining collar braced around his neck, reminded him of his brother in the strangest way.

"Killua-chan! Look, look! I finally did it!"

An excited shout broke Killua from his reminiscing. He watched as his dark skinned friend picked up speed with his skateboard, racing down the long hallway. Once he reached the end, he popped up into the air and pressed the wheels against the wall, skating horizontally for so long, he may very well have been defying gravity. Even his long moss-like hair hung behind him. Killua stuck his hands in his pocket and snorted.

"Took you long enough, Nico! I was starting to think you were a slow learner!"

"Killua, you meanie! I just got enough points to buy this skateboard this morning! But still, it's just as fun as you make it look!"

Killua caught up with Nico with a few pushes against the ground with one foot. The two continued to playfully race down the hallways, turning corners at full speed and weaving around the other prisoners along the way. Every time, someone looked surprised to see kids. Nico was already among the youngest—in the rare case where someone underage was committed to the prison, they were always about Nico's age. Killua stuck out like a sore, ghost white thumb. It made it hard to distinguish between the curious gazes and the hostile ones.

Killua befriended Nico because he found him interesting. Granted, the entire prison was filled with a surprisingly high number of 'interesting' inmates. But Nico was really the only one Killua viewed in a positive light. That familiar smiling and naïve demeanor that reminded him of a certain someone aside, Nico shared Killua's resistance to poison. No; he far surpassed the young assassin.

Their collars tracked their biometrics and counted down until the very second the poison being constantly administered into their bodies took their life. They did some interesting things to different people. In Killua's case, he could go a full month without taking the antidote, whereas a normal person would be dead in three days. Nico, on the other hand, was totally immune. The counter constantly changed every hour, showing a different, seemingly random, period of time. Taking the candy pills only made him more excitable and he would refuse to sleep. Nico loved the fact that he didn't need to eat the candy, since they were so hideously bitter.

When Killua noticed the strange way Nico's collar worked, he approached him out of curiosity. One thing led to another, and Killua wound up teaching Nico how to ride a skateboard.

"It seems you're enjoying yourselves quite a bit, you two."

Killua and Nico came to a stop as their path was blocked by a figure who's imposing aura took up all the space that her slim figure did not. All the inmates nearby immediately tensed up and stood at attention, giving the prison warden the respect that her glare and regal posture demanded.

"Satsuki-chan! Hey!" Nico did the opposite and brightened up immediately, jumping and waving. "Did you see how well I was skating just now? Killua showed me so many cool tricks!"

"I see that." Satsuki Kiryuuin's heels clicked loudly against the floor with every step. She had her hands pocketed in her black trench coat that flowed with her movement like a river. Her decorated sword was tucked in her belt, giving her the image of imperial royalty. "I'd say that it's a waste of Cast Points, but I guess both of you have more than you know what to do with."

Satsuki gave Killua a look and Killua returned it with a dangerous glare. Any sane man would have cowered, but Satsuki only smirked.

"Your relationship is apropos. Neither of you will be in this prison very long, so the inevitable fair well won't be quite so heartbreaking."

"Hmm?" Nico paused, touching a finger to his chin in wonder, and glanced at Killua. "Killua-chan, are you going to be transferred to another prison like I am?"

"Nope. I'm on death row. Not that any of us know when my execution will be."

"True." Satsuki's smirk grew. She found this whole thing to be hilarious, no doubt. "But rumor has it, the other prisoners aren't too thrilled with you. 'A cocky brat', they say. You've won nearly every race you've taken part in, which leaves you with quite a bit of cast points. The jealousy is mounting. Who knows what they'll try?"

"Who cares? There's barely a single person here worth worrying about. The strong ones won't try to kill me because of some stupid jealousy."

"Oh? And who is the youngest Zoldyk keeping an eye out for, I wonder? Is it that troublemaker, Ladd Russo? Your exotic roommate? Or perhaps the chaplain?"

"Who the hell else but you? I know that sword's drawn blood before. I smell it on you every time you pass."

For the first time since the conversation began, Satsuki's face softened. Not because she was surprised or worried, but because Killua's words dredged up a familiar memory in her. She raised one hand, touching the ends of her short hair wistfully. Killua felt a tug on his sleeve, reminding him that he wasn't alone.

"Killua-chan," Nico's expression was that of genuine concern. That alone was enough to snap him out of his hostile funk. "You're making a really scary face. I don't understand what's going on, but there's no need to get so angry. Let's just go back to skating, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Killua looked away with forced apathy, shrugging his shoulders. The figure standing beside Satsuki moved slightly, chuckling. Killua's eyes locked with them briefly. He'd noticed when they'd arrived alongside Satsuki, but the warden's presence was so demanding, an unimpressive nobody like him easily faded into the background.

"By the way," Shinzo Gishiki, the program coordinator made himself known for the first time with a friendly smile and wave. "There's going to be an announcement later for all inmates to head to their rooms. Any and all scheduled races and other appointments are being cancelled. So Nico, if you haven't stopped by the doctor to take your medicine, I suggest you get on that."

"Sure, sure."

"One time is more than enough."

"Suuuuuuuuure~"

Nico and Killua dropped their skateboards to the floor, did an about face, and prepared to head off.

"Killua." Satsuki's authoritative voice forced Killua into a false start, nearly tripping over himself. "There are those of us who were once sharpened into blades. Whether it was for vengeance, duty, or love—it doesn't matter. What's difficult is getting out of that habit once it's all over. I no longer seek blood. I'm sure you'll be the same, given enough time."

Killua snorted, not bothering think on her words long enough to form a response. He skated after Nico and quickly caught up, rounding several corners. As he rolled quietly beside the chattering Nico, his thoughts lingered on Satsuki's words, to the point that her voice felt like nails on a chalk board within his own head.

"Aaaaaaagggghhhhh!" Killua moaned aloud. The suddenness surprised Nico and they came to another stop.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Killua scratched his head irritably. "Look, just head over to see Dr. Stein without me. I'm going to go check something out."

"Are you sure? I can come with you—"

"It's fine. I'm just a bit curious. I'll tell you about it later, alright?"

That last part seemed to make Nico happy. He smiled and nodded vigorously.

"Alright! It's a promise! Make sure to give me all the juicy details, alright?"

Nico hopped on his skateboard and headed off again. Killua waited for him to disappear around the next corner before silently padding off down the nearest corridor. He'd committed the entire mazelike floor plan of the prison to memory, so it was easy for him to take shortcuts and avoid the other prisoners, effortlessly sneaking through the blind spots of all the cameras watching over head. It didn't take him long to find Satsuki again. She was standing before an elevator along with Shinzo. She had taken her sword off of her belt and held it in front of her, propped against the floor with one palm over the other. It gave her a very impressive posture, but it was a sign that she was nervous.

Killua quietly kneeled down behind the corner of the wall, peering around the edge as carefully as he could. He erased his presence thoroughly, using both his training as an assassin and as a nen user, just to be safe.

Just as he'd settled in, focusing his vision and hearing to catch every bit of information he could, the doors to the elevator began to slide open, revealing the people within.

Satsuki was worried. Not because she was particularly scared—no, not since her mother did she feel anything close to actual fear. Her spirit was immovable. That was a fact she was quickly learning was a negative quality when she wasn't holding herself up as a tyrant. But an uncertain future was enough to give the strongest of men and women pause.

The politely calm expression that Shinzo had beside her was almost infuriating in contrast.

"…Shinzo, do you understand what's going on?"

"Hmm? Oh yes. Very much so." Shinzo cocked his head curiously. "Why do you ask?"

"…It's nothing." Satsuki sighed. In a prison filled with such dangerous people, being able to remain normal must have been a blessing. Yet, it was unnerving. The other employees currently working in the prison were far more volatile and dangerous, and yet it was Shinzo who bothered her the most. "Just remember to watch the movements of these four very closely. I want to make sure we can trust them."

"Of course. I understand."

The doors slid open and Satsuki felt her body clench in anticipation. Would these people be enemies sent by the government to tear down the vision being built by her friend? Or would they be allies who she could trust?

"—swear, it's criminal! Blackmailing a master detective like myself into doing work! That's not how the setting even goes!"

"I'll admit, that's pretty horrible. The government must have been determined to get you to come."

"I'll say! I mean, I get the attraction, but they sent me without my useless-but-endearing assistant! When I get back, I'll be sure to make them pay for this coercion!"

What greeted Satsuki was a small group of headaches. The first to step out was also the loudest. She wore a deerstalker cap and warm inverness cape over a school girl uniform. Satsuki felt the urge to comment on her age, but realized how hypocritical that was. Regardless, the proud way the girl crossed her arms and puffed out her chest made it easy to guess what sort of person she was.

Beside her was a tall man in a trench coat, smiling cordially while bending over to look at her face. He was formally dressed but moved casually, nothing like the stiffness his clothing implied. She knew him to be Osamu Dazai from the Armed Detective Agency and possessed some strange ability, but she didn't know much beyond that.

Standing off to the side was a young man with his arms resting behind his head. He wore dressy clothes and suspenders just as dark as his hair, but rolled up his pants to expose his ankles. His feet were tucked in warm slippers that didn't look the least bit practical. Satsuki knew more than enough about the famed Juuzou Suzuya of the CCG to know just dangerous he could be.

Lastly was the young woman standing off to the side, wearing a modest school uniform with a skirt reaching her calves. Her long brown hair was tied into two tight braids that showed signs of being regularly tugged on. She seemed to cower in the back of the group, not meeting anyone's eyes. Satsuki assumed that she was Touko Fukawa of the distant Future Foundation, which worried her. Judging by the practical split in her skirt that was nearly invisible, but would give her freedom for aggressive movement when it came down to it, Satsuki suspected that the rumors about her might be true.

"Welcome to Japan's only private prison." Satsuki brushed off her immediately concerns, deciding that judging them on first impressions was idiotic. "I am Satsuki Kiryuuin, the temporary warden."

"Hello, Ms. Satsuki!" Osamu Dazai moved fluidly, taking one of Satsuki's hands and caressing it gently between his fingers. "What wonderful fate to bring us together! This hellhole is the perfect locale for our endeavors!"

"And what 'endeavor' might that be, Mr. Dazai?"

"You may simply refer to me as Dazai. Please, whisper that name softly as we descend gracefully into eternity together. My dreams promised me that a woman of your beauty and dignity would be the perfect person to commit lover's suicide with!"

"I appreciate the offer," Satsuki retracted her hand sharply, replacing it on the pommel of her sword. "But I must refuse. I have far too much to do in life to accompany a crazed man into oblivion."

"Are you sure? Perhaps I can change your mind—"

"I will not."

"Haha!" The blonde girl wearing the deerstalker cap clapped a hand on Dazai's back. "Including the woman who escorted us here, that makes you 0/3, doesn't it?"

"Such is life." Dazai smiled in defeat. The girl looked Satsuki in the face with a proud grin.

"I am Tensai Ikyuu, master detective. Unlike Dazai over here, I prefer that you either use my full name or just my first name. By the way, who is the quiet man with you?"

"Shinzo Gishiki, the program coordinator for this eccentric prison. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hm. And your real name?"

Shinzo paused for a moment, his smile never faltering.

"Sorry?"

"Your real name. I'm asking what it is."

"Shinzo Gishiki is my real name, I assure you."

"Really? Then I'll remember that."

Tensai turned on her heel to face the other two who weren't participating in the conversation. Touko Fukawa jumped when Tensai's eyes landed on her and she covered her nervous face with her arms.

"J-Just call me Touko if you want…Actually, no…I'd prefer you don't ever bother trying to talk to me…it'd be a problem if you insisted on bothering me when I don't really care to—"

"What about you, Suzuya? Do you want to introduce yourself?"

Juuzou Suzuya didn't respond. His eyes seemed glazed over as he stared into the distance, focused on the empty wall at the end of the corridor. After a moment, he opened his mouth and spoke slowly.

"...cool prison."

"I don't think he's listening." Tensai shrugged. "I guess we'll just call him Suzuya."

"As you can see, we're the competent men and women chosen to investigate this prison." Dazai smiled brightly. Satsuki snorted, appreciating his blunt sarcasm. Still, this was what she was left with. She'd have to make due. "Thank you for making time for us."

"I would say it's no trouble, but I still don't even know what you're investigating. Or what prompted the Japanese government to suddenly take such an interest in us. Could you illuminate me on just what's going on?"

"Nope." Dazai raised his hands in a casual manner. "At least, not yet. Let's work together to make this go as smoothly and quickly as possible, shall we?"

"Certainly. What should we begin with, then?"

"Your guards. We'd like to see them all together in one room."


End file.
